The picture
by BluEs69
Summary: A picture turned there life upside down. Since she came to the guild with the fire mage, They were going to be the next victim of the S-class mage. Who will help with her plan? Will they realize or confessed before it's published all over Fiora? To read:D
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO everybody. This is my first Fanfiction, so I hope you like it and review.**

**P-S: _if you__ start reading you shall be oblige to review or else... ERZA will come hunt you in your dream!_**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, ONLY THE PLOT of this FanFiction.**

***RE-UPLOADED :)**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful night in Magnolia. Everybody was sleeping except for one pink haired mage.<p>

'' I'M BORED HAPPY'' cried out Natsu

'' Me too''

''...''

'' I have an idea! Why don't we go see Lucy? Yeah I'm gonna go see her!'' said cheerfully Nastu while running towards Lucy's apartment.

''Natsu! You forgot… me'' mumbled the blue cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's apartment:<strong>

''How was the last chapter Levi?''

''I liked it, especially the touch of romance you put in It''cheered Levy.

''Is it some …how related to your romantic life?'' teasely said Levi.

''OF COURSE NOT'' objected Lucy

Levi giggled while giving the chapter back to her.

''It's good! I think your novel is ready to be published. I'm leaving now. ''

'' Bye Levy and thank you''

''You're welcome , Bye!'' Levy pass through the door with a Huge grin plastered in her face '_We'll see about that'._

Levy left and Lucy headed towards her room.

_''I'm so tiredddddd ! ''_whinned Lucy dropping herself on the bed .

ATCHOOM

_That's funny! I hope I don't have a cold. __Maybe someone is thinking of me!_

And with that last though, Lucy fell asleep under her warm cover.

* * *

><p>Natsu was walking onlong the water on strawberry street murmuring to himself.<p>

_I can't belive I got lost! Oh! lucy's apartement is strait up. _He started running to the apartment of Lucy and noticed the light's were closed.

_Is Lucy sleeping?_ He jumped to her window and staired at somethink or most likely someone.

_'Sheesh. That's boring! She's sleeping.'_ He yawn and was about to jump of the window when something hit him on the head and he fail unconscious next to Lucy..

'' WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR ME NATSU ! I WAS SO SCARE…. Hihihihi. Time to operate the plan! '' and with a mishivious laugh Happy took something in plastic from his bag and clicked on a button. he then left flying off the window

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning in the guild:<strong>

'' Hey everybody! Look at the picture I FOUND!'' said Happy with a smirk in his face.

'Let me see!'' happily said Mirajane

Happy gave her the picture and than ran outside of the guild .

'' I will see you tomorrow!'' screamed Happy .

Mirajane was wondering why Happy left when he gave her the picture, she then looked at the picture and put a hand next to her mouth and started laughing .Everybody was wondering why she was laughing and started running to her.

''LET ME SEE!''

''WHAT'S THE PICTURE ABOUT?'' butted in Gray.

''PUSH AWAY GRAY! I WANT TO SEE''

'_Gray-sama is so cute' _

'' BE A MAN! LET ME SEE!''

''WHO`s CAKE IS THIS?''

''It's MINE! RE-QUIP!''

''mom…my''

'STOP''

Not a single fly moved. Everybody seemed like a statue exept for the master who was walking in the direction of Mirajane,

''May I'' asked the master while tending his arm to have the picture.

Mirajane gave him the photo and he stared attentively to the picture before bursting out of laugh.

''I could see that Nastu finally manned up!''

Like if it was a Q everybody started to run back to Mirajane like enraged monkeys welling at each other, but when everybody saw the picture nobody said a Bip.

'WTF!' though Gray

'Bunny girl is cute when she's The HELL am a saying? ' Screamed Gajeel to himself.

' Juvia has no more love rival. Grey-sama is Juvia's! Mouhahahaha'

' I knew it!' proudly exclaimed Levy. After all, Lucy IS her Best friend. She should know what her friend liked!

' They look like Romeo& Juliet! Hopefully they want end up like them...' Wendy desperately tried erasing her last thought.

'What an idiot this Happy.' Somehow, Carla knew that Happy had too do something with this.

' MY CAKE!' as usually cried out Erza when somebody knocks her cake on the floor.

'I wonder if they got drunk?' drunkly thought Cana.

' His the MEN!'

' One day ,it is me who will be next to ALZACK/BISCA!' unintencially blushed the two partners.

' You sure have grown Natsu especially to have a girl with GIGANTIC boobs!' drooled Macao.

Then somebody finally gave his comment.

'' I think we should give them a gift'' said Ichiya from Blue Pegasus.

''How the FUCK did you come in'' screamed Gray

''Oh! From the front door.'' said Ichiya noticing the readheaded S-class mage.

''Hello my Honey''

Erza knew this voice. It was the only voice that sended shivers up her spine and scarring her off.

''LEAVE ME ALONE'' screamed Erza

Ichiya moved his head from left to right.

'' I will never leave you alone, HONEY!'' proclaimed Ichiya

''MEN!'' and he ran after her.

Everybody except for GRAY AND WENDY were breatleast to what they just saw. First, Natsu is sleeping next to a girl. Not any girl but the cosplay one and secondly, Erza bursted out of the front door knocking off two or three mages on the way because of a midgit cruzing her.

''You're the MEN!'' cried Elfmen

''I'm surrounded by PURE Idiot! '' said Carla

''So for the Gift, I have a idea!'' mischievously announce Mirajane.

* * *

><p><strong>In Lucy's apartement;<strong>

_'It's so warm' _Thought Lucy '_I don't fell like getting up.' _She convince herself after a good five minute to wake up and started stretching her body which caused her to notice the person next to her. She blushed a deep red.

''NATSU!'' Lucy was so surprised that she fell from her bed. She made so much noise that Natsu woke up in shock .

''What's wrong! Who's caling me?''

''Oh! HI Lucy! What's Up?''

''YOU NASTY PERV!What the Fuck are you doing her?'' screamed Lucy

''What did I do? And why are you red?``question Natsu with an innocent face.

''What did you do! YOU FREAKING SLEPT ON MY BED NEXT TO ME WITHOUT ME NOING AND YOU HAD YOUR ARM'S AROUND MY WAIST! THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!'' Sreamed Lucy but she mentally told herself '_Oh! MY! GOD! Natsu had his arm around my waist and it felt SO RIGHT! ' _making her turning even redder.

''Can you please tell me what you were doing here?''

''Well… I don't remember?'' grinned out Natsu.

''HOW in the world can't you remember? Were you drunk or something?'' shouted Lucy.

''No I don't think I was drunk… Oh I remember. I came here cause I was bored but you were asleep so I was about to leave when something hit me on the ... why are you blushing, Lucy?''

''Oh, It's ju-st be-because I was…I was chocked! Yeah cause I was Chocked'' Lied lucy.

''Oh… Why don't we go get a mission together today?'' asked Natsu

''O-ok.'' said Lucy in a low voice.

Without any warning, Natsu grabed Lucy's hand and jumped from the window and ran to the guild.

''NATSUUUUUUUUUU!'' Lucy screamed as usually.

* * *

><p><strong>In the guild:<strong>

''This is PERFECT, Reedus!'' acknowledge Mirajane.

''Seriously dude ! You have awesome power's.'' Gray said.

'' It was nothing. I just copied the picture on a drawing table.'' modestly said Reedus.

''MIRAJANE! I'M HUNGRY'' screamed a pink head mage storming in dragging a blonde with him.

When mirajane heard his voice she hided the painting on the back of the bar.

''NATSU! Let go of my hand!''Uttered Lucy

''HI natsu! Hi lucy!.'' merily said Mirajane while going to the Kitchen.

Every person in the guild was acting awkwardly to the 'NEW COUPLE' .

Natsu and Lucy started walking to the nearest table feeling uncomfortable . Finally, Natsu spoke making lucy least uncomfortable.

''Hey ICE PRICKE, Where's HAPPY?''

'' Who are you calling ICE PRICK, ASH BRAIN!''

''You BRAIN FREEZE! So answer my question.?''

''Like I would know. He was with you last night.''

Than mirajane came out with two meal.

''Here's your meal and we have a SURPRISE FOR YOU GUESS!''

''What kind of surprise?'' asked simultanisly Natsu and Lucy.

''THIS ONE!''

Lucy chocked on her food and blushed a deep red before falling a second time this morning.

''Hey, they look like us!'' barked Natsu.

''You moron! That's us.'' stated angrily Lucy getting up from the floor.

''You-you don't like the gift?'' fakely cried Mirajane obvious to everyone except for a Moron.

''NO NO, I really like it.'' recomforted Natsu

''Seriously?'' dumbfully asked Mirajane not believing he actually bought her fake tears.

''Yes, i really like it. I will put it on the wall in the apartement of Lucy.''

''WHAT?'' screamed Lucy ''Since when do you decided what to put on my walls?''

''Since today!'' cheered Natsu grabbing once again her hand and runnning through the street of Magnolia.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for actually finishing the first chapter of my FIRST fanfiction. I would love for you too critisaz my story (rather be good or bad). <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! Here is the second chapter!**

**Thank you very much Starry-Chan, Mashiro-Love, FrEaK MaGnEt for reviewing and the people who alerted my story and as well as favorited it.**

**P-S: _if you__ start reading you shall be obliged to review or else... ERZA will come hunt you in your dream! MUAHAHAHAHA! :D_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, ONLY THE IDEA OF THIS STORY!**

* * *

><p><span>Previously:<span>

_''Here's your meal and we have a SURPRISE FOR YOU! GUESS!"_

_''What kind of surprise?''asked simultanisly Natsu and Lucy._

_''THIS ONE!''_

* * *

><p><em>'Everything went as I planned! Now I just have to call the sorcerer!'<em> thought Mirajane while walking to the kitchen. She grabbed the phone and started dialing the number.

''Hello? The sorcerer magazine talking.'' the voice said cheerfully.

''Hi Jason! It's Mirajane from Fairy tail!''

''Mirajane! You finally accepted the interview!'' happily screamed Jason.

''Not exactly… I called you for a favour.'' said Mirajane devishly, and yet childishly.

''What kind of favour Mira-chan?'' asked Jason.

''Oh. It's a... simple one.'' deviously said Mirajane.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's apartment:<strong>

_'Ok Happy. You're a good actor, you just have to….'_

''HAPPY!'' screamed Natsu happily walking through the apartment.

Lucy wasn't angry enough to hit Happy for barging in her apartment. She instead thought to herself, _'Stupid cat. Stupid Natsu. Stupid gift and stupid MIRAJANE!'_

Happy then glimpsed at the furious Lucy, but he didn't make any comment, he just sticked to his plan. He then jumped on Natsu's face and started crying out words.

''**NATSU**! I was so scared! You left me alone in **DARK EVIL STREETS**! You don't know how hard it was to **FIND MY WAY**!'' Happy cried out, emphasizing the last words.

After what Happy said to him, he started felling guillty for leaving him behind.

''…Oh I'm sorry Happy. I thought you were able to follow me and I was just too excited to see Lucy. Can you forgive me?'' apologize Natsu pouting with a puppy-dog face, thinking that doing this face would mean he would be forgiven faster.

Lucy spaced out when she saw Natsu. She found Natsu cute and just felt like hugging him. Her heart pounded by the second and she could feel a blush coming across her cheeks._ 'Why am feeling this way? Is it because...IM-IMPOSSIBLE. I can't possibly be falling for him. Am I?'. _Her thought were then interrupted by Natsu, who suddenly appeared.

''Are you sick Luce?''asked a concerned Natsu, who was walking towards her. They only had 2 inches in between their faces, and her heart was beating even faster and she grew even more red.

''Seriously Lucy, are you okay?'' queried Natsu frowning his eyebrows. He then laid his hand on her forehead.

_'It's so sudden what am I supposed to do?' _Lucy thought nervously.

''You're so hot.'' remarked Natsu.

This was just too much for her, and before she knew it, she giggled before collapsing to the floor.

The two idiots with her didn't know what to do with her.

''What are we supposed to do, Natsu?''

''I'm not sure.''

He then picked her up and placed her gently under her covers. He then looked at her for severals second.

''I'll stay with her until she wakes up. Ok?''

''Yeah sure.'' said Happy.

When Happy left from the window, Natsu couldn't take his eyes off Lucy. She was just too cute. He never saw her this beautiful.

He started brushing her hair off her face when he heard a noise from outside.

''He llllllikes you!''

''HAPPY!''

''Okay, okay. I'm leaving. '' And off Happy fled towards Fairy Hills.

He didn't really mind what Happy said. He liked Lucy, actually…he loved her dearly. It really has been a long time since he felt this feeling, since… Lisanna when they were young. After Edolas he was so happy to know that Lisanna was alive, but it didn't feel the same. He wasn't sure why. He started feeling sleepy.

_'Why am I feeling sleepy? It's still evening. Oh well.'_

He then laid his head next to Lucy and drifted towards the world of dreams, but what Natsu didn't know is that someone was looking at them from a long distance with a grin plastered to his face.

'_I'm happy I accepted Mirajane's offer. This idiot really needs help with love.' _And with this, Happy left, closing his eyes to remember what happened before.

**FLASHBACK:**

_A lonely cat was walking on the street crying for his master to come back until he bumped into someone._

_''Oh hi Happy. What are you doing here?''_

_''Mirajane I'm so happy to see youuuu.'' The cat cried and jumped onto Mirajane's feet._

_''I'm here because Natsu left me behind to go see the weirdo.'' We could almost see a evil jealous aura surrounding the cat._

_Mirajane easily guessed that the 'weirdo' was Lucy, but she wondered why Natsu left Happy behind? She then realised that this was the perfect opportunity to make the two realize their feeling for each other. The two of them loved each other but they were too stubborn to show it._

_''Happy.''sternly said Mirajane_

_''I have the perfect revenge for you.''_

_She then started whispering to his ear. He was making all kind of faces from concentrated to question and finally when Mirajane finished, he made an evil smirk and departed to a certain destination._

**End of FLASHBACK.**

* * *

><p><strong>The sorcerer magazine:<strong>

Jason just finished talking to Mirajane and was already planning the whole chronic in his head.

''Ok everybody. I want one person to concentrate on a exciting chronic.'' Screamed cheerfully Jason.

Everybody was whispering to each other.

''He looks excited to this project.''

''Only chronic's about Fairy tail can excite him like that.''

''Can we know what kind of chronic it is Jason?'' asked a green headed boy.

''Of course, Umi. It's about the new couple from Fairy tail .''

''Told ya. It concerns Fairy tail.''

''Who's the new couple?'' asked a young girl with pink hair.

''Salamander and Cosplay girl!'' announce Jason happily.

**''WHAT?''**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so... this is the second Chapter. I had to re-whrite the chapter twice.I hope you liked it. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! I am so so so sorry for updating this late. I had quite a lot of work to do and I had a 'Autor block' :(**

**P-S: _if you__ start reading you shall be obliged to review or else... ERZA will come hunt you in your dream! MUAHAHAHAHA! :D_**

**_Thanks to all the reviewers and the people whos alerted or favorated(?) my story :)_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, ONLY THE IDEA OF THIS STORY AND SOME CHARACTERS :)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously:<span>_

_''Who's the new couple?'' asked a young girl with pink hair._

_''Salamander and Cosplay girl!'' announce Jason happily._

_''WHAT?''_

* * *

><p>''<strong>WHAT'' <strong>everybody exclaimed, not sure of what they heard.

''Salamander and Cosplay girl !'' asked Umi

''They're so cute together! '' squeaked the pink headed girl.

''Yeah they are Soka but…we're talking about salamander here! ''

''Anyway! Who wants to join me…?''

''I would love to join you Jason!'' happily stated Soka.

''Ok, so from now on you will be on my team. ''

''Can… I…join…too…jason?'' shyly asked a young boy less than sixteen in the corner of the room.

''Of course you can join us ,Akihito! So now, The team will be Me, Soka and Akihito. The team name is gonna be 'TEAM JASON' and I want you guess to meet me in an hour outside. Ok?'' stated Jason.

'' AYE!'' said Soka and Akihito making a funny salute.

'_This is a pretty good team!' _thought Jason walking towards his bureau as a creepy grin made it's way across his features.

''Why are you grinning to yourself?'' asked Umi

'' It's nothing! Go back to work.'' growled Jason .

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's apartment:<strong>

'_I'm so hungry! And Lucy doesn't have anything in her damn fridge!' _

It had been two hours since Lucy fainted and Natsu was hungry as Hell. He didn't think she was going to take that long to wake up and the dragonslayer found himself making rounds around her table. After a good 5 minute of turning around the table, he finally had an idea.

' _I could go buy food!But, I don't have money…'_

With this thought he looked at Lucy and started grinning. He started a full-scale search for her wallet. He scratched his head in thought _'Where could she have hidden it'_ and like if it was a cue, he turned his head towards her drawers and walked in its direction. He rummaged through her underwears and bras until he finally discovered her hideout.

_'Bingo' _He then picked up the pink wallet from the pink underwear covering it and stormed out leaving a sleeping Lucy behind.

* * *

><p><strong>TEAM JASON:<strong>

The three journalists gathered in the front entrance of the building.

''OKEY! Everybody is here. ''Happily stated Jason.

'' I have a plan for you guess.''

''WHAT IS IT, WHAT IS IT, I'M SO HAPPYYYY TO SEE NATSU-KUN…'' dreamily said Sako

''ENOUGH Sako, if you want to know than stop interrupting me.'' Said Jason with an authoritative yet sweet tone.

She immediately placed herself in a military position saying that she was listening and was gona shut her trap.

''So…as I was saying, I have a plan. It's pretty simple.''

They formed a tight circle, passing Jason's hushed words to one another.

''You will…stalk….''

''Uhm...''

''…..okey?…..''

''ok Jason-kun but we should….''

''YES! It's perfect! Sako you prepare the camouflage costume and Akihito , you will plan the _Trap. _GO FOR IT!''

'' Aye Sir.'' And the young ones stormed into the city.

* * *

><p><strong>THE GUILD:<strong>

It was evening and most of the mages were on missions, so Mirajane decided to close the guild earlier. She was wiping the counter when Happy fled in.

''Hi Mirajane!'' greeted Happy

''Welcome back Happy, how did the acting go?'' asked Mirajane concerned.

'' It went as planned ! And you, did he accept ?''

''Jason would alwayssss accept when I ask!'' chuckled Mirajane, making a sweet smile. '_I better not ask what she meant by that! _'sweat-dropped Happy_. _

'' Okay! Can I have my reward? '' asked Happy

''Yeah of course Happy. It's in the freezer at the back of the kitchen.''

'_what's a freezer? Anyway…' _''AYE!''

' _Ahh, He always needs something in exchange.' _Thought Mirajane

* * *

><p>'<em>Where is the damn freezer ?' <em>

Happy was desperately searching 'the freezer' even though he didn't know what it looked like, he was still searching in the drawers, under the kitchenette thinking why he didn't ask Mirajane about how it looked like. Of course he knew it was because he was too excited to taste the new seafood that Mirajane promised him. He was getting tired so he sat on a white squared-shaped Fridge. He was desperately brainstorming over it's apperance, over what it was supposed to look like. He noticed something writhed on the top of the mini-fridge.

He read it out loud 'Freezer-Tail'. He sweat-dropped not due to the fact that he didn't consider the freezer to be the white machine that stood out, but over Mirajane's horrible naming sense.

_'No imagination whatsoever...'_He opened the freezer to find a Hideous thing that looked exactly like a Male genitals . He immediately thought about what she said earlier ,

''_Jason would alwayssss accept when I ask!'' chuckled Mirajane making a sweet smile._

Just the Idea of her holding scissors next to Jason made him as White as Milk. He flew at the speed of lightning ,crying 'dear god' for the poor men how fell victim to Mirajane's antics.

Mirajane didn't know what happened, she was cleaning the counter when she saw a crying Happy fly through the front door like his life was depending on it. Not only that, but he didn't carrie anything in his hand. She headed towards the back of the kitchen to find the freezer open. She looked inside and started laughing. She understood now why Happy left scared lifeless. She was scared herself the first time she saw it in the seafood market but like they say, 'Appearances are deceptive. '. The first time she tasted it in the fish store, she was surprised that it tasted so good and she was sure that Happy would love it if he tasted 's why she bought it for him.

She took the clam and put it a bag of plastic and left the guild.

' _I should go give this__** geoduck **to Happy and give him some explanation while i'm at it. __' _mentally noted Mirajane.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! you finished. Just to make things clear, the geoduck really exist and it is a sort of clam. Tcheck it out in the internet. I have no idea if it taste good or not. The only think I now is that it cost quite a lot.<strong>

**Thanks to Senbei X Cup Ramen for editing the story :D **

**Question: What does the Geoduck have to do with the story? (It's quite easy. Don't dig to much. :) The first to answer correctly will have the next chapter dedicated to him ;)**

**Give me ideas for the rest !I will try to integrate it in the next chapters :)**

******Please reviews, bad or good, just review it helps motivates me :)**


End file.
